You're All I Have
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: The chapter story going along with "Promotion" and its many sequels. Tony and Pepper have been married for about 5 years, but Pepper still has some reservations about Iron Man. What happens when Tony goes off on a mission...and doesn't return? COMPLETE
1. Jason and the Next Mission

Okay, so I know I still have one more sequel to go before I was supposed to post this, but I think basically this covers what happens. But not to worry- once I work out the issues, the other one will be posted soon. I just have a lot to do right now, and school is seriously taking its toll on me.

But this is posted just to show that I haven't forgotten about you guys, and I really appreciate the support.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I can't…"_

"_You owe it to yourself, Tony!"_

"_Pepper…you have no idea-"_

"…_Through sickness and health…"_

"…_Till death do us part."_

"_His name is Jason."_

"_Tony…"_

"_Pep…thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Everything."_

Tony Stark sat up slowly, opening his eyes. He sighed heavily. Whatever that dream had been, he didn't care to remember. Smiling, his gaze drifted to the red-haired woman next to him, still sleeping peacefully. Tony stroked Pepper's cheek softly, but she made no movement to show she was awake. He slid out of bed and quietly closed the door to their bedroom behind him.

****

Rubbing his neck, Tony searched the refrigerator for a drink. Knowing his search was pointless, he sighed and closed the door. Leaning on the kitchen counter, Tony sighed again. _A headache. Just what I need right now,_ he thought sarcastically. He rubbed his forehead.

"Daddy?" For the first time that morning, Tony's face split into a grin. He walked over towards his five-year-old son, Jason, who had been silently watching him. "Are you okay?" Tony knelt down in front of the boy.

"Yeah," he answered in surprise. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled Jason onto his lap. "Of course."

"You're awake early."

"So are you," Tony said pointedly. Jason smiled guiltily. Tony frowned and eyed the boy strangely. "What're you up to, huh?"

"Nothing," he said innocently. Tony smirked.

_I'll let it go for now._

Jason rested his head on his father's shoulder. After a minute, the boy broke the silence, and looked at Tony with his deep brown eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it hard?" Confused, Tony looked at his miniature.

"Is what hard?" Jason shrugged.

"I dunno," he answered. "Being you." Tony smiled.

"Sometimes," he responded seriously. Jason tried to stifle a yawn, but it didn't go unnoticed. Tony looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Back to bed, mister."

"But-"

"No buts. Bed. Now," Tony said firmly, pointing down the hall. Jason pouted, but did as his father said.

After he had left, Tony called out, "Jarvis? You up?"

"For you, sir, always," the AI answered in his cool English accent.

"Make sure he stays there."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis responded as Tony headed down the stairs to his workshop.

****

Later that morning, Pepper found Tony exactly where she thought she would-in the workshop, toying with the Iron Man suit, his clothes stained with grease. He had just barely turned around when Pepper wrapped her arms around him waist. Tony smiled.

"Hey," he said, surprised.

"I just wanted to say 'good luck'," she responded.

"What, you think I would've left without saying goodbye?" Tony asked. "Come on, Pepper." She smiled half-heartedly. "What is it?" She shook her head.

"Nothing," Pepper replied. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Well, 'nothing' seems to be the source of the tears," he noted, seeing a tear slip down her cheek.

"Tony…I…" Her voice faltered.

"I'll be fine," he said reassuringly.

"I know, it's just…"

"It's just what?" Tony asked. "You're trembling. What's wrong, Pepper?" She released herself from his arms and avoided her husband's inquiring glance.

"How can you be sure?" Pepper asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I can't lose you."

"Pep…"

"Not again, Tony," she said. "I can't lose you again." He gently took her hand in his, bringing her closer to him.

"It'll be all right," he whispered into her ear. "I promise." A tear trailed down her cheek. "There's something else, isn't there?" Tony felt her stiffen in his arms. "Tell me." Pepper swallowed.

"Tony…I…" she said again, looking anywhere but into his eyes. Tony lightly lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Pepper, please…tell me," he said softly.

"I…Tony…I'm pregnant," she said quietly, looking down at her shoes. Tony's solemn face turned into a smile. He lifted her chin up again and kissed her lightly.

"Are you sure?" Pepper nodded silently. He put his arms around her waist and she hugged him tightly, tears now flowing freely.

"I can't lose you, Tony," she whispered. "I love you." He smiled sadly.

"I love you, Pepper," he said quietly. "That's why I have to do this." He stepped away reluctantly and looked away from her.

"Tony, please," she pleaded. "Don't leave me." He gave Pepper a crooked smile and took her hand, pulling her closer to him. She exhaled, relaxing noticeably. Tony extended his other hand and lightly brushed past Pepper's still flat stomach. She smiled into his chest and kissed him softly.

"I…" Tony's voice faltered. "I told Fury I would go, Pep. I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Tony!" she argued. The door to the workshop opened, and they turned to see Jason standing in the doorway.

"I heard yelling," the boy said quietly. Pepper sighed and picked him up, kissing his forehead. "What's wrong?" She smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, Jase," she said softly. "It's all right." Pepper raised her eyebrows at Tony.

"Yeah," he agreed, taking his son into his own arms. He ruffled Jason's dark hair. "Don't worry about it, kid." Pepper gently placed her hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony…" she said quietly. "If you need to go…go." He turned around, disbelief evident in his eyes. Pepper swallowed. "What you do…it makes the world a safer place. I may not like it…but I'm very proud of you." Tony smiled slightly.

"I love you," he said, putting Jason on the floor. He bent down slightly and kissed her full on the lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She slightly protested, and Tony broke the kiss, confused. "Pepper?"

"There is a child present," she said through gritted teeth. His face flushed.

"Sorry." He picked Jason up and smiled. "Hey, buddy. When I get back, we're gonna do something fun, okay?" The five-year-old frowned.

"Where're you going?" he asked, his eyes following his father's. Tony sighed.

"I'm gonna be gone for a little while, Jase," he said carefully. "But I'll be back soon, I promise." Jason's dark eyes scanned the workshop, and they landed on the Mark IV suit.

"You mean in the suit?" he asked softly. Tony felt his heart break. His son clearly shared Pepper's view on Iron Man.

"Yeah, in the suit." Jason nodded silently and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck.

"I don't want you to go," he said, his voice sounding way too mature for his age. Tony handed the boy to Pepper and softly kissed his head, then lightly kissing her lips. She tried to smile and took his hand. He squeezed it gently and let go.

_God, Pepper…if only you knew how much this kills me every time I have to go…_

Tony stepped into the suit, and it quickly covered his entire body, save his head. He turned around.

_They need to know that this isn't just for me. This is for the world_.

His dark eyes connected with Pepper's light blue ones.

"I love you," he said. His eyes switched from hers to Jason's. "All of you. And I'll be back as soon as I can. Just look to the sky…and I'll be there. I promise." The mask covered his face, and Iron Man shot up into the sky.

Hot tears trailed down Tony's face.

_I hope what I'm doing is worth the sacrifices. Or am I just putting more pressure on everyone else? Maybe I won't ever know._

Iron Man gained speed, heading towards Afghanistan, where he knew some terrorist would soon get a taste of what it feels like to be helpless and alone.

****

So, do you think it's worthy to have the title I gave it? I really hope it is-I worked hard to get it right. A lot of copying, cutting, pasting, etc. But please let me know.

Some facts:  
Jason's full name is Jason Anthony Stark. He has his father's color eyes and hair. I don't know exactly how he looks like Pepper, but he does inherit her dislike of the suit, and her "responsibility", as in having to remind Tony that he has a meeting. And he can never refuse. Pepper uses this to her advantage. Later, it will become evident that he has also inherited Tony's genius. But that's not really part of this chapter.

I haven't really given thought to the name or gender of their new baby. If you have any ideas, PLEASE share them. The only thing I won't accept is, if it's a girl, naming her Maria. It's been done way too many times. But for a middle name, it's all right.

I know that his name is my name, but I swear I didn't do that on purpose. I just liked how it sounded. Nothing else really sounded right. Maybe you know how that goes.

Thanks for sticking with me-

Jason (Kent, not Stark. Two different comic universes.)


	2. Missing and Tony Returns

Okay, so I know that it's taken me a while to get this up. But I'm technically grounded right now, so I shouldn't be posting this. But I am anyway, since my mom can't stop me when I'm at school. Muahaha...anyway, I'm hoping to get the next part up ASAP. Maybe in a week or so.

Please tell me if this chapter is pathetic or not. I have a feeling that it is, but I'd like to know anyway.

On with the chapter-

* * *

"Mommy?" Jason looked up at Pepper with his dark eyes, a hopeful smile on his face. She sighed and closed her laptop, setting it on the table.

"Come here," she said softly, taking Jason's small hand in hers. She wrapped the boy in a hug and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Is Daddy gonna be okay?" he asked quietly. Pepper smiled.

"He'll be fine," she said firmly.

"You promise?" he asked, his face solemn. She brushed hair out of his eyes.

"I promise." Pepper bit her lip as Jason sat down next to her, looking out the window, only focused on the horizon. She felt tears starting to form, and a lump in her throat.

_Tony…why do I feel like something's wrong here? Why do I feel like I'm never going to see you again?_

****

**A Cave in Afghanistan**

Tony groaned as his eyes opened slightly. He tried to move, only to find that he was bound to the cot he was laying on. He frowned as he struggled against it.

_What the hell is going on here?_

"Ah, you're awake," said a cold voice from the corner of the room. "Finally." Tony turned around with difficulty. "If I'd had to wait any longer, I'd have just shot you."

"That's a comfort," Tony mumbled to himself. He squinted at the man in the corner.

"You don't know, do you?" the voice mocked.

"Know what?" he asked, gritting his teeth. "Like I give a shit."

"You might, when you learn what's at stake." Tony frowned.

_Where do I know that voice from? God…it's like I've known it my entire life..._

His eyes widened as the man stepped out of the shadows.

"It can't be you," Tony said quietly. "I watched you die. There's no way you're alive. No one could've survived that blast." Obadiah Stane laughed.

"You should've learned by now, Tony," Stane said with a hearty smile. "Nothing is impossible."

"What do you want with me?" the younger man groaned, glaring at his one-time mentor. Stane leaned in closer to him.

"Now, what makes you think I want _anything_ with _you_?"

"If you wanted to kill me, I wouldn't be here right now," Tony pointed out grimly, the dried blood on his face peeling off. "So, let's have it."

****

**Edwards Air Force Base, CA**

"Rhodey," Pepper called out anxiously, Jason keeping up with her as best he could. The colonel, who had been talking to a group of young pilots, turned around. He smiled warmly.

"Hey, Pepper," he said, but catching the look on her face, the smile on his disappeared instantly. "What is it?"

"Have you heard from Tony?" she asked in an undertone. Rhodey frowned.

"No. Why?"

"He left on a mission," Pepper said quietly. "Two days ago. And I haven't heard anything from him."

"Well…" The colonel sighed thoughtfully. "Could you ask Jarvis?" Pepper nodded impatiently.

"I have," she replied sadly.

"And?" he prodded. Pepper put her head in her hands and her body shook violently. "Hey," he said quietly, giving her a comforting hug. "I'll get my people out there right away. We'll find him, Pepper. I promise." He started to walk away, but turned back to her. "And you know Tony. He'll never give into anything without a fight." Her tears subsided.

_I know. But that's what scares me the most._

****

**A Cave in Afghanistan**

"You wouldn't," Tony muttered.

"Wouldn't I?" Stane mocked. "Seems to me that your life got a lot happier after I wasn't around."

"What the f-"

"The feeling's mutual," the older man said, and slammed Tony in the stomach with his fist. Tony groaned and bent over, clutching his gut.

"What the fuck is your point in keeping me here?"

"Oh, nobody's ever going to know, Tony," Obadiah said with a smile that chilled him to the bone.

"Oh, yeah?" Tony asked, grimacing. "And why's that?" Obadiah's smile only grew larger.

"Tony, _Tony_," he said, laughing. "You can't afford to be this naïve."

"That sounds familiar," Tony retorted under his breath.

"I thought you would've had enough sense than to marry your assistant." His eyes widened.

_Pepper…Jason…_

"You bastard…" Tony said, glaring at the other man. "What'd you do with her?"

****

**Stark Mansion, Malibu, CA**

Pepper looked out the bedroom's window for the hundredth time since she'd gotten home. When she saw nothing except sun and clouds, she sighed sadly.

_Oh, Tony…I knew something like this was going to happen. Why didn't you listen to me? _

She pressed a hand to her forehead and tried to stay calm. But her technique didn't work for long. Tears streamed down her face. She lay down on Tony's side of the bed and took hold of his pillow, sobbing into it.

****

**Stark Mansion, The Next Day**

"We have squads scouring the desert, Pepper," Rhodey said through the phone. "There's no sign of Tony. But we'll keep looking, I promise." Pepper wiped tears from her eyes and sniffed.

"Thank you, Rhodey," she said quietly. "Keep me posted."

"Will do," he said. "Say hi to Jason for me. We might be out here for a while. Afghanistan is a pretty big desert, not to mention hot."

"That would be the meaning of desert," Pepper noted, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I suppose you're right. I'll call you if we find anything…or anyone." He hung up, and Pepper put her phone back on the table. She wrapped her arms around her waist and smiled sadly.

"You're worried," said a quiet young voice from her right. Jason looked up at his mother, his face troubled. "Is Daddy all right?" Pepper bit her lip and pulled the boy onto her lap.

"I don't know, Jase," she said softly. "But Rhodey's doing everything he can to find him."

"You don't know where he is?" he asked, the remaining hope in his eyes diminishing.

"I…" She couldn't continue. "We'll find him." Pepper gritted her teeth. "I promise."

****

**A Cave in Afghanistan, Three Months Later**

Tony frowned as he picked up a spare piece of metal from the dirty table. It was rusted, and virtually worthless. He tossed it aside.

"How can you expect me to do anything for you with this crap?" he asked, looking back to Obadiah. "This is useless."

"This is what I've collected since you supposedly killed me," the older man said. Tony stared at him.

"You've been planning this since then?" Obadiah only smiled.

"I still don't know-" A crash sounded from outside of the cave. Tony smirked, looking back at the worried expression on the other man's face. "You might want to check that out," he said, a grin present on his face. Obadiah's eyes widened and he lunged at Tony's neck. Both of them fell to the ground, Tony trying to prevent Obadiah's large hands from reaching him.

Not able to reach Tony's neck, Obadiah socked him in the jaw. The younger man groaned and writhed in pain.

"I never did anything to you," he growled, his voice cracking. "You bastard…"

"You ruined my career," Obadiah said.

"And you nearly ruined my life," Tony argued. "I call it even." Another crash sounded, distracting the older man. Tony took his chance and shoved Obadiah's large body off his. He punched him in the face, and the former CEO fell unconscious as a light shone through the dark cave. Tony grimaced as it shone in his face.

"Tony!" a familiar voice called. Hardly daring to believe it, the billionaire turned around, to face his nerve-wracked best friend. A grin appeared on his face as Rhodey wrapped him in a hug.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked after the colonel had released him. Rhodey glared at him.

"You son of a bitch," he said, laughing. "You nearly gave us all a heart attack." The colonel looked down at the unconscious Obadiah. "Holy shit."

"Yeah," Tony said, frowning. "It's him."

"How could he have survived that?" Rhodey asked. "That reactor should've blown him half to hell."

"I know."

"We have to get out of here," he muttered, and took off at a run out of the cave. With one last disgusted look at the pitiful man who had once been his most trusted friend, Tony followed.

****

**Edwards Air Force Base, CA**

Pepper swallowed as the ramp of the plane lowered, her left hand stroking the small part of her stomach that had grown in Tony's absence. She sighed heavily and looked down, Jason standing silently beside her, his deep brown eyes fixed on the ramp. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look," he said softly, pointing at two shadows that were walking down the ramp, towards them. Her heart started beating a million miles a minute when she saw Tony's face. He smiled warmly, and before she realized it, he was standing in front of her. She looked up at him, her breathing shattered.

"Tony…" she whispered, her voice catching. He took her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank God you're all right," he whispered into her hair. Tears started to fall down Pepper's cheeks, and Tony gently wiped them away. "Hey, I'm here now. It's all right."

"I told you," she said shakily. "I told you that something would go wrong. Why didn't you just listen to me?"

"I'm sorry, Pepper," he said quietly. " I didn't think-"

"I don't care," she said, her tears falling rapidly. "I'm just glad that you're alive."

"Me too, Pep," he said, kissing her forehead. "Me too."

_God, I love you, Pepper. I never meant to cause you any pain. But by being Iron Man, am I just making it worse? _

****

Dun, dun, dun...I really don't know where to go from here. I don't want to do another kidnapping, because that's so overused, but does anyone have any ideas? I'd appreciate it.

And, as always, review, review. I need to know what you think, or I'll stop posting. This is harder to write than it seems.

Thanks in advance-

Jason


	3. Knowing and Names

Uhh...I know it's been so long since I've posted anything Iron Man related. I've been so busy, it's unbelievable. If you've been a high school sophomore, you hopefully know how I feel, and if you will be one sometime in the future, be afraid. Be VERY afraid. At least, if you're taking AP classes. Well, this is chapter 3. It's really full of fluff, and not much real material, but I'm otherwise at a standstill.

I did hurry to finish this since in reviews for my other IM story, "Left Behind", I did get a few requests to continue this one. Just to let you know, I am going to finish this one, but it might take me a while unless you help me work it out. I'm still not sure exactly where I'm going with the storyline.

I know this chapter is shorter, but I'm sorry. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Read on-

* * *

He smiled warmly, and before she realized it, he was standing in front of her. She looked up at him, her breathing shattered.

"Tony…" she whispered, her voice catching. He took her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank God you're all right," he whispered into her hair. Tears started to fall down Pepper's cheeks, and Tony gently wiped them away. "Hey, I'm here now. It's all right."

"I told you," she said shakily. "I told you that something would go wrong. Why didn't you just listen to me?"

"I'm sorry, Pepper," he said quietly. " I didn't think-"

"I don't care," she said, her tears falling rapidly. "I'm just glad that you're alive."

"Me too, Pep," he said, kissing her forehead. "Me too."

_God, I love you, Pepper. I never meant to cause you any pain. But by being Iron Man, am I just making it worse? _

* * *

**Stark Mansion, Later that day**

"I can't believe he survived," Rhodey said quietly, sitting across from Tony and Pepper. "Tony-"

"I don't know," the other man said, shaking his head. "I…honestly…I don't know. That reactor…maybe it was defective…but Dad built it. There's no way he could've made a mistake that large." Pepper bit her lip and put a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, his eyes despairing.

"Tony…maybe…maybe he just got lucky," she said. "And at least now we know he's out there." Tony smiled half-heartedly. Pepper frowned, looking into his eyes. "What?"

"I've known," he said quietly. "I've known since the night before the wedding." She stared at him, her mouth wide.

"_What?_"

"Pepper, I'm sorry-"

"You _knew_, and you didn't tell me?" she breathed. "Tony, you knew, and you still went out?" He swallowed and nodded slowly. He gently took her shaking hands in his.

"I didn't want you to worry," he said softly. "I was going to tell you after the wedding…but…"

"Oh, my God," she said suddenly. "That was why you left that night…" Pepper looked at Rhodey for support, who nodded silently. "Oh, God."

"I'm sorry for putting all of you in danger." Tony blankly stared at the floor, keeping a firm grasp on Pepper's hand. "I just…" He quickly scanned his wife's body until his eyes rested on her abdomen. His heart filled with guilt, Tony looked into Pepper's eyes. "Please…"

"Tony, don't even think for a second about how this is your fault," she said sternly. "You didn't…you only did what you thought was right." Rhodey smiled grimly.

"And that's the most anyone can ever ask, man," he said gently, standing up to clap the other man on the shoulder. "This is where I exit." Tony lifted his hand in a feeble farewell, and watched his friend until he was gone.

* * *

**Stark Mansion, That night**

"Jason?" Tony opened the door to his son's bedroom quietly, and slightly smiled at the sight. Jason was lying on his bed, clearly asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily. The boy was still wearing his jeans and a t-shirt, holding what Tony recognized as a screwdriver of his own, clutched in his fist.

_He must've taken it when I was…gone. He should never have…I can't let this go on._

He gently lifted Jason into his arms and carefully tucked him under the covers.

"Daddy?" a sleepy voice asked. Tony brushed his five-year-old son's dark hair out of his face.

"Yeah," he said, starting to stand up, but Jason's small hand clasped around his wrist.

"Don't go," the boy said quietly. "I don't want you to go." Tony smiled and nodded to himself.

"Okay."

"You promise?" Jason asked.

"I promise," Tony said softly, and soon his son's grip on his arm slacked as he fell into sleep again. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Jason's forehead, sitting back into a chair.

"Who knew that Tony Stark would be such a natural with kids?" a quiet voice said from the doorway. He turned around and smiled at Pepper, walking over to her. Tony shrugged.

"Just my own," he whispered, taking her into his arms. As she rested on his chest, Tony felt her slightly protruding stomach, smiling. "Do you know-" Pepper stepped out of his embrace and looked down. She shook her head and looked up at him cautiously.

"No," she answered, tucking a strand of light orange hair behind her ear. "I wanted to…I wanted to wait until you came back."

"You didn't give up on me?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"I would never," Pepper said firmly. "I could never give up on you." He looked into her blue eyes with his brown ones and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you too much."

"Good," he muttered into her ear. "Because I love you."

"It's always best if it works out both ways," she said with a smile.

"I agree, Potts," Tony said, looking over at Jason. Pepper relaxed in his arms and smiled as she looked over at her sleeping son and the tool he was holding.

"Is that yours?" she asked her husband softly. He nodded silently.

"Yeah."

"He's going to take after you, you know," Pepper said with a smile. Tony nodded again, unsurprised.

"I think I've known for a while," he said. He bit his lip and hesitantly started to ask, "Pepper…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Tony responded. "I just think that Jason's going to be a good big brother, that's all." She nodded knowingly.

"If it's a boy…" she started to ask. "I wanted his name to be…James." Pepper looked up at him cautiously. Tony smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Rhodey?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah…and Howard for the middle," she said, her smile growing.

_After my father_, Tony finished silently. He didn't need Pepper's explanation for that one.

"What if it's a girl?" he asked. Pepper smiled.

"You really do want a daughter, don't you?" she asked him, playfully narrowing her eyebrows. He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well…I mean…we already have Jason," he said. "Maybe it'd be nice to have a girl."

"You just want a Daddy's little girl to spoil," she argued, quietly laughing.

"Even so," Tony said. "So?"

"Elizabeth Maria for a girl," Pepper said. "After both our mothers."

"I know," he murmured, holding her tightly in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Pepper."

"Nothing is your fault," she said quietly. "Ever since Afghanistan…it's like the whole weight of the world is on your shoulders."

"Maybe it is," Tony realized.

"Even superheroes can't do things alone," Pepper said softly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You need to realize that, Tony." He smiled sadly. "I'm going up to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah," he said absently, eyes focused on his sleeping five-year-old. "In a minute."

"Don't stay up too late," she whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I won't." Tony barely noticed that Pepper had left him standing alone in their son's bedroom, too many thoughts crowding his mind.

_How am I supposed to deal with this? I know I can't do this alone…but how can anyone understand what this means to me? _

_I don't even fully understand it myself._

* * *

Did you enjoy the first chapter in a long time? Lol, I originally wanted to finish this before IM 2 came out, but now I'm realizing that that's not going to happen. Oh well, but I'm making progress, at least.

A question for all you readers-

In the comics (or any IM storyline that's not fanfiction) how did Pepper get to be called "Pepper"? I'm pretty sure that Tony's the one that gave her the name, but if that's not true, please correct me. I want there to be a reference to it in the next chapter, but I don't want it to be wrong. If there isn't a particular reason, I'll try to make one up.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing, of course)

-Nestaron (Jason)


	4. Superpowers and Sidekicks

Yay, another chapter! I've had this ready to post for a week or so, but something's weird about the computers at school that won't let me post and all that...so...this is the first chance I've gotten to do this. :) Yay for weekends!

Well...I know I promised you guys a longer chapter...and now I'm honestly not sure if it's any longer or not. But I hope you like it-I had a sudden inspiration and stayed up all night to do it. :)

Along with chapter 4...

* * *

**Previously in _You're All I Have_...**

"_Even superheroes can't do things alone," Pepper said softly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You need to realize that, Tony." He smiled sadly. "I'm going up to bed. You coming?"_

"_Yeah," he said absently, eyes focused on his sleeping five-year-old. "In a minute."_

"_Don't stay up too late," she whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

"_I won't." Tony barely noticed that Pepper had left him standing alone in their son's bedroom, too many thoughts crowding his mind._

How am I supposed to deal with this? I know I can't do this alone…but how can anyone understand what this means to me?

I don't even fully understand it myself.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"So…what's your plan?" Colonel James Rhodes turned to look at his best friend, who was staring at a computer screen, frowning. "Tony?"

"I've analyzed every possible way Obadiah could've survived," Tony said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. "Each one seems as unlikely as the next."

"What've you got?"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Superhuman powers." Rhodey snorted.

"You're joking, right?" When Tony said nothing, the colonel frowned, looking over his friend's shoulder at the screen. "Damn."

"I don't want to believe it," the billionaire said, fingering his goatee thoughtfully. "And when he had me there…he didn't feel any stronger. I think I would've felt the difference…wouldn't I?"

Rhodey shrugged, stifling a laugh. "I don't pretend to be an expert on superhuman powers, man."

"Yeah…" Tony muttered. "Me neither. But-" The door opened, and they both turned around.

"Any progress?" Rhodey smirked.

"Unless you consider playing mutant progress," he said, "No." Pepper frowned, tucking a strand of orange hair behind her ear.

"Mutant?" No one answered. She placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder and kissed his cheek. She stroked his forehead, sighing. "You're exhausted," she said. "Did you even go to bed last night?"

"Mhm," he said absently, still staring at the computer.

"You liar," she whispered. Tony frowned and blinked, turning around, dark circles under his eyes. "You need to sleep."

"I can't," he argued. "I can't rest until I figure out how to get rid of this bastard for good."

"How does that help us if you're barely alive?" she shot back, raising her eyebrows. "Tony-"

"No," he answered stubbornly. "I'm staying here." Pepper looked at Rhodey, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't look at me," he said with a laugh. "If you can't convince him, no one can."

"Great," she grumbled sarcastically. She turned back to her husband. "All right, superhuman powers?"

Tony shrugged tiredly. "What else is there?"

"Well…not much…except…" Pepper closed her eyes, and then opened them again. "He was wearing the suit, Tony. What if it wasn't him…if Obadiah himself stayed purely human…but his suit protected him?"

His dark eyes lit up. "You know…that's not bad, Pep," Tony admitted. "You could very well be right." Rhodey folded his arms across his chest.

"What was his suit made out of?"

"I don't know," Tony realized. "It was thick…it looked heavy. Maybe…maybe it was iron. But…" He looked at Pepper thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

"Tony, I've got to tell you something else," she said quietly. He nodded silently, frowning.

"Rhodey, get lost," he said with a grin. Rhodey rolled his eyes and left the workshop, heading back up the stairs. Tony turned to his wife, his frown still darkening his features. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong,_ exactly," she said, twisting her fingers nervously. "I just…I wasn't expecting it."

"What?

"Tony…I'm…we're…having twins," Pepper said, looking into his eyes, her own blue eyes wide. He stared at her, his mouth hanging wide open.

"We're…I mean…_what_?" he sputtered, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Twins," she repeated clearly. Tony continued to stare.

"That means…two…" he muttered to himself. "Two of them…"

"Yes…" Pepper said with an apprehensive laugh. "Tony…" He extended his hand and grasped hers firmly. Standing up, he pulled her closer to him and sighed. Feeling her shaking, he frowned and studied her face.

"You're trembling," he stated. "Pepper…"

"Tony, I'm sorry." He stared at her again.

"Sorry?" he asked incredulously. "Why the hell are you sorry?" Tony's face split into a massive grin.

"What?"

"Twins," he said, shaking his head tiredly. "Damn, Pep." He sat down, rubbing his forehead. He looked back up at her and laughed. "I'm screwed."

"How so?" she asked, frowning.

"Come on," he said. "I could barely handle one the first time. But two…"

"You've got experience now, then," Pepper disagreed. "I think you'll be fine."

"What about you?" Tony asked quietly, taking her pale hand in his. When she said nothing, he said, "Pepper?" She turned back around, and he was dismayed to see a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm scared, Tony," she admitted softly, as he took her into his arms. "God, I'm so scared."

"It'll be fine," he growled, gritting his teeth. "I promise, it's all going to be fine." Pepper stroked the bump protruding from her middle and leaned on Tony's chest, sighing heavily.

"I…Tony?" she asked, her voice gentle. He looked down, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Yeah?"

"You know that Obadiah's going to come after us…me…Jason…that is, if he comes at all," she said quietly, looking down.

"He's coming," Tony said, his eyes darkening as he looked away. "I don't doubt that. It's only a matter of when."

"Fine…when he does come…he's not going to directly go after you…if he has any sense."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Sense, Pepper?" he asked incredulously. "It's been years since Stane's had any sense."

Pepper glared at him. "You know exactly what I mean, Tony," she said heatedly. "This isn't a joke."

"I know," he said quietly. "I know that all too well."

"Oh, Tony," she breathed, kissing him lightly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm sorry too. If it wasn't for me…you wouldn't be in danger."

"It's worth it," she said simply. "I love you." Tony smiled slightly.

"I love you too," he mumbled, kissing her forehead tiredly.

"Sleep," she whispered, releasing herself from his arms. Smiling softly, Tony watched her leave the workshop and walk up the stairs, out of sight. His eyes slipped closed, and he had just enough time to collapse on the couch before sleep took him.

Iron Man is such a burden.

Sometimes I don't know who to be…

…sometimes I don't know who I need to be.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

"Some things never change," Pepper commented, walking into Tony's workshop, only to find his jeans coated in grease. He smiled up at her, a quiet laugh escaping his lips.

"Yeah," he said, clearing his throat, "I guess you're right." Standing up, he took her into his arms.

"Then again…" she started to say. "Other things do." Tony smiled to himself and kissed his wife's forehead. He gently laid a hand on her rounded stomach, feeling something move. Pepper smiled and rested her head on his arc reactor, the light buzz calming her as she relaxed in his arms.

"Definitely," Tony muttered into her hair. He released her from his hug and looked questioningly into her eyes. "Pepper…" He ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed heavily, sitting down. She sat beside him, her hand covering his.

"What?"

"I just feel…" He waved his hand carelessly. "Ah, I don't know. I feel…different."

"Is different…a good thing?" Pepper asked hesitantly. Tony turned to look at her worried face.

"I'm not sure yet," he said truthfully. "In some ways…yes. In other ways…no."

"How?"

"I think this is what you would call…a mid-life crisis." Pepper stifled a giggle, causing Tony to raise his eyebrows at her. "What?"

"Tony Stark, having a mid-life crisis?" she asked, disbelieving. "No way." He frowned, thinking.

"I'm not sure if that's exactly what it is, but…" He ran his fingers through his hair again, exhaling. "I think…I'm realizing…that I can't do this alone."

"Oh, Tony," Pepper breathed sadly. "You know that you're not alone." He smiled wistfully.

"That's not what I mean," Tony said, his voice gaining confidence. "I mean…as Iron Man. By myself…I'm just a man. I can be ignored…destroyed. But-"

"Tony, you're more than just a man," she said softly. "You're a hero." Then Pepper shook her head. "No, you're not even just a hero." He tilted his head, his brown eyes questioning. "You're a superhero."

"Pep…" But he could not stop the grin that was plastered on his face, even though it faded rather quickly. "I think…I'm still more vulnerable."

"You're regretting telling the truth about Iron Man," Pepper realized. "You wanted to be indestructible. You wanted…" He looked at her sadly.

_I wanted so much, Pepper. _

"I don't know what I was thinking," he admitted quietly. "But if I have another…maybe a…"

"Sidekick?" she suggested, her eyes shining.

"Y…Yeah," he realized. "Something like that."

"Who?" Pepper asked, tucking a strand of orange hair behind her ear. "I mean, what, are you just going to put an ad in the paper?"

Looking offended, he replied, "No. This person…is someone I know."

"You already have one," she stated, unsurprised. "Why do I have a feeling this isn't the best idea?"

"Pep, I need someone out there to cover my back," Tony reasoned. "You told me…that what I do makes the world a safer place. But every time…I can't find the strength to look into your eyes…and tell you that it'll all be fine." He stared at the first Mark suit sadly. "Because what if it's not?" he muttered bitterly. He grasped her hand firmly, his sweaty palm shaking.

"Tony-"

"And I know…I just know…no matter how hard I try…I can't give up Iron Man," he said quietly. "The suit and I…are one. I am Iron Man, Pepper. I can't deny that. But I can't stand hurting you either."

"You're not."

"Look at me and tell me that you don't fear for my life every day," Tony argued, his head in his hands. "At least…if someone has my back…someone I can trust…maybe it'll help." Pepper frowned at his broad smile, but as a thought stuck her, her jaw dropped.

"Rhodey," she said suddenly. "That's who-" He nodded, reaching across to kiss her lightly on the lips, which she responded to gently. "You know…this just might work." He nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It might."

* * *

Okay, so I know I skipped like 4 months and everything, but I wanted to show time passing-it was going way too slow for my liking.

Hopefully I'll get Obadiah doing some evil stuff soon...anyone have any ideas?

And for those of you that are reading Left Behind, I'm so sorry for the long wait, and I swear, the next chapter will be posted within the week.

Anyway, have to go for now. (Practice AP Test to study for...wish me luck!)

please remember to review...

William D. J. Watson


	5. Giving Up For The World

Ahhhh!! I'm so excited! 12 more days until Iron Man 2! (And that, for me, also means 12 more horrid days until the AP European History test.) But once the test is over, I GET TO GO TO THE MOVIE!!! It's going to be great...Whiplash looks incredibly cool.

But I guess everyone else is only excited for Pepperony goodness, so I guess I'm a little excited for that too. But action is more of my thing, though I can't write about it for crap, as you'll see in this chapter.

Things start to heat up here...and we're getting towards the end of my story.

Read on-

* * *

**Previously in **_**You're All I Have**_**…**

"_Pep, I need someone out there to cover my back," Tony reasoned. "You told me…that what I do makes the world a safer place. But every time…I can't find the strength to look into your eyes…and tell you that it'll all be fine." He stared at the first Mark suit sadly. "Because what if it's not?" he muttered bitterly. He grasped her hand firmly, his sweaty palm shaking._

"_Tony-"_

"_And I know…I just know…no matter how hard I try…I can't give up Iron Man," he said quietly. "The suit and I…are one. I am Iron Man, Pepper. I can't deny that. But I can't stand hurting you either."_

"_You're not."_

"_Look at me and tell me that you don't fear for my life every day," Tony argued, his head in his hands. "At least…if someone has my back…someone I can trust…maybe it'll help." Pepper frowned at his broad smile, but as a thought struck her, her jaw dropped._

"_Rhodey," she said suddenly. "That's who-" He nodded, reaching across to kiss her lightly on the lips, which she responded to gently. "You know…this just might work." He nodded._

"_Yeah," he agreed. "It might."_

* * *

**One Month Later**

As quietly as was possible, Tony slid out of bed, biting his lip. He looked to the sleeping redhead on the other side of the bed. Sighing, Tony forced himself to look away.

_I don't have a choice_, he tried to convince himself. _It's my responsibility. I can't just ignore it._

As he hastily scribbled out a note to Pepper, somewhat explaining where he'd gone, his thoughts drifted to a conversation he'd had with Nick Fury a few days past.

"_Stark!" Tony winced as he heard the all-too familiar voice call his name over the phone. _

_Closing his eyes and exhaling, he responded, "What do you want, Fury?"_

"_I need your help," Fury's voice said on the other end. Tony smirked._

"_Now we have a firm grasp of the obvious," he said lightly, imagining the other man's smug grin wiped off his face. "With what? Unless it's-"_

"_Cap fell off the radar a few hours ago," Fury said, his deep voice grave. "Widow before that." Tony's own grin faded, only the remains left. He didn't respond, but he stared at his own suit._

Don't think about it, Stark_, he told himself sternly. _Pepper wouldn't let you.

"_My wife's due any day now," he said, his voice quieter than he had intended it to be. "I can't leave." After a second's thought, he added, "I'm sorry."_

"_I don't think you understand," Fury said. "I wasn't asking for your help. I was demanding it." Tony jumped up; his eyes wide open, having nearly knocked over his espresso. _

"_I don't think _you_ understand," he retorted. "I'm not available."_

"_I wasn't asking if you were available, Stark," the other man said over the phone. "A superhero can't take holidays."_

It's not a holiday_, Tony almost retorted. But he assumed Fury wouldn't see the funny side._

"_Someone else can drive your wife to the hospital," Fury's voice said with finality. Tony closed his eyes. He'd hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. "But no one else can save those lives."_

"_That's a dirty trick," he muttered under his breath._

"_What was that?"_

"_Oh…" Tony started to answer. He slumped back into his seat. He was beat. "Nothing."_

"_So I can count on you?" Fury asked._

"_I'll do it," Tony answered curtly. "But not for you. To keep the world a safer place." He hung up before the other man could say something in reply. Tossing the phone onto his desk, Tony shuddered, putting his head in his hands and sighing heavily. "To keep the world safe…"_

He signed his name at the bottom of the note and folded it, laying it on the bedside table. He slipped out of the room and down the stairs to the workshop.

"Jarvis," he called out. "Time to suit up."

"If I might, sir…I don't think it wise to leave Mrs. Stark in her state," the AI responded.

"Don't make it worse," Tony said, wishing that Jarvis had a face that he could slam his fist into. "Let's move."

"As you wish," the cool English voice said, resigned to the fact that Tony wasn't going to back down. As the suit covered his body, Tony felt a tear trail down his cheek.

"I'll be back soon," he promised Pepper, though he knew she was still asleep and couldn't hear him. "I'll be back as soon as I can. And Pep…this is for you."

_It's always been for you._

* * *

Tony hovered over the barren caves that he had been held captive in for a moment before he muttered, "Kill power," and he landed on the ground.

"Jarvis, give me a heads up," he said grimly. "What am I up against here?"

"There appears to be nothing here, sir," the AI said.

"Bullshit," Tony disagreed, frowning. "There's something here. I feel it in my gut. Stane's here."

"If you say so, sir," Jarvis replied. Had the situation been lighter, Tony would have smirked at the AI's almost-human qualities. He bit back a rude retort and scanned the area within his line of sight. There certainly seemed to be no one but him.

"Give me a heat scan," Tony said, and a chart appeared on the screen.

"There appear to be two life forms in the innermost chamber," was Jarvis's reply. A smile appeared on Tony's face.

"That's them," he answered, his voice gaining some confidence. "Is there anyone else?"

"Not that my scanner can detect."

"Great," Tony said, heading into the cave. "Keep me posted." As he walked farther into the dark and musty cave, the light grew further away, and Tony found himself thinking of Pepper, guilt filling his heart.

She must be waking up about now, he thought. And when I get back…damn, I'm gonna get the whole 'you-should-have-told-me' speech.

He turned left, and set eyes on the rusty iron door in front of him. With a grin on his face, Tony, as quietly as he could, broke the lock and walked in. Chained to the wall was a beaten Steve Rogers, his blond hair dirty and his suit in tatters.

"Steve," Tony said, before he could help himself. He uncovered his face as he broke the chains with his gloved hands. He helped his friend stand up slowly. "You all right?"

"Tony?" And when he nodded, Steve smiled, his lips cracking. "Pepper's going to kill you." Tony smirked.

"Better than Stane," he said. "Fury said-"

"Natasha's here…she's out, though," Steve said, frowning. "They were harder on her than they were on me."

"Why?"

"Dunno," he mused, running his fingers through his dirty hair. "But Tony…they were expecting you to come. Everyone was sent to look out for you."

"That's strange," Tony said slowly. "When I landed, there wasn't anyone there."

"Then you got lucky," Steve said, grabbing his mask and straightening what was left of his suit.

"I get lucky a lot," Tony said with a grin. "Let's-"

"You conceited bastard," the other man said, a laugh escaping his lips. "Pepper wouldn't agree."

"Not at all," Tony agreed, smirking again. "Let's find Natasha." Steve nodded.

"She's in the cave next to mine." The two men quietly made their way down the path, Tony listening to every noise that was made, and jumping at each one. He broke apart the chains on the other door and swung it open.

Tony saw her lying on the ground, without her hands bound. "No…" he breathed, immediately fearing the worst. Steve rushed in front of him and took her cold hand in his. Tony bowed his head, carefully kneeling by them.

"Natasha," he whispered. "Come back to us. Come on." She made no movement. He took off a glove to feel her pulse. Panicked, Steve looked to him.

"Is she-"

"She still has a pulse," Tony answered. "But it's faint. I don't think she's going to last long." He brushed red hair out of her face and sighed sadly. "Jesus, Steve…what'd they do to her?"

"I think they did the same to both of us…but she was hurt worse because she doesn't have my powers," he replied slowly. "Damn…it's a wonder that she's still alive at all."

Hearing something behind him, Tony quietly slid on his glove and clenched his fist, while Steve nodded.

_There's something, all right._

"Protect Natasha," Tony whispered. "If you get the chance, get the hell out of here."

"I was going to tell you the same thing," Steve said, frowning. "Look, Tony…"

"We work as a team, Cap," Tony said firmly.

"Not as much is on the line if I go down fighting," he argued. "It's what I was made to do. Literally. Stark, you've got a family."

"You've been part of my family since I joined the Avengers," Tony said, his voice quiet. "Everyone has been…whether I choose to acknowledge it or not."

"We fight together," Steve said, a smile appearing on his face. Tony nodded silently.

"Jarvis, what've we got?"

"It appears an old friend is determined to kill you," the AI said. Something smashed into the wall, throwing rock into their faces. Steve stood over Natasha, and gave Tony a slight nod.

"This is your fight, Tony," he called back. Tony smiled grimly, his mask sliding over his face again.

"I know."

A suit twice the size of his made its way into the small cave. "Somehow I knew you'd come, Tony."

He winced as Obadiah said his name, the voice chilling him to the bone. "Wouldn't miss it, _Obie_." He ducked as a punch was thrown his way, but looked back to Steve and Natasha, and the next one hit him squarely in the chest. He stumbled back and groaned. He blasted Obadiah back, but his enemy stood up again. Blasting him down again, he turned to his friend. "This is going to get nasty," Tony admitted. "Get out. Get Natasha to the hospital- staying here isn't going to help her. And…" He grimaced as he remembered Pepper. "Stay with Pepper. I won't be there when the twins are born, Steve. I won't know them."

"Don't give in, Tony," he said, gritting his teeth. "You can't give in."

"This fight needs to end," Tony said, narrowing his eyebrows. "I can't beat him. But I'm not planning on letting him go. I'm going to take him down with all I've got. That might just include my life." Nodding hesitantly, Steve took the weak Natasha into his arms.

"Godspeed, Iron Man."

"Same, Captain America," Tony said with a curt nod. "Keep the world safe."

* * *

Pepper woke to a light shining in her eyes. Squinting, she sat up groggily and groaned.

"Jarvis," she called, "Shades!" The glass windows immediately darkened, blocking out the sun.

"Of course, Mrs. Stark," the AI responded. Pepper frowned as she realized that she was alone. She looked to the other side of the bed and picked up the note that Tony had left her that morning.

"Pepper-

"I know that I'm gonna get hell from you for this…but when you wake up, I'll already be halfway back from Afghanistan, providing that the mission was a success."

Her blue eyes wide with disbelief, she continued to read the note silently.

_I'm so sorry. But, Pep, don't worry. It's a simple rescue mission. I'll see you soon- but if you need me, just let Jarvis know…he'll give me a call._

_Love you always…_

_Tony_

"Oh, God…Tony…" she whispered. Unconsciously, she stroked her round stomach where she carried their unborn twin children. A tear trailed down her cheek, and she wiped it away angrily. "You knew better. Why did you go?" She stared out at the ocean and shook her head. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stark?"

"Can I talk to Tony?" Pepper asked. She knew it was a false hope…a mission was always more complicated than Tony admitted. He was probably shooting at some Afghani terrorist, not flying home like he said he would be.

"Mr. Stark is offline," the cool computer-esque voice answered. Her eyes grew wider.

"_What_?" she asked, sure she heard him wrong.

"Mr. Stark is offline," Jarvis repeated.

"What happened to him?" Pepper demanded, her heart running a million miles a minute. "Tell me, Jarvis!"

As she waited for the answer that never came, she felt a twisting sensation in her stomach. She frowned and rubbed it angrily. She felt it again, and, if it was possible, her eyes grew even wider. "Oh, God."

"Mrs. Stark?" the AI asked, almost sounding genuinely concerned. Pepper doubled over, clutching her abdomen.

"Call Rhodey," she managed to choke out. "I need-" She collapsed on the floor, barely conscious. "…Hospital…"

* * *

What did you think? I know, it's typical...Tony goes off on a mission while Pepper goes into labor...it's been done a million times. So I guess this makes it a million and one. I might have a trick or two up my sleeve, but probably not. We'll see.

This was one of my most pivotal chapters, so I really want to know what all you guys think about my angsty writing.

I'm thinking of posting a short piece I've written about how the arc reactor affects Tony's body, based on the film spoilers. It would be a one-shot, completely separate from this series. And once the twins are born and the story ends, I'll have another series of one-shots for you guys. I just haven't posted them yet because I don't want to tell you anything about the twins yet.

Thanks,

William D. J. Watson


	6. The Break of Dawn

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the LAST chapter of this story.

Tony and Pepper's saga finally comes to a close...until I write the next one-shot, except they won't be the main characters. The main characters will be introduced later in this chapter. (hint, hint)

Hope you enjoy the final chapter, and thanks for sticking with them to the end.

**Previously in **_**You're All I Have**_**…**

"_Mr. Stark is offline," the cool computer-esque voice answered. Her eyes grew wider. _

"What_?" she asked, sure she heard him wrong._

"_Mr. Stark is offline," Jarvis repeated. _

"_What happened to him?" Pepper demanded, her heart running a million miles a minute. "Tell me, Jarvis!" _

_As she waited for the answer that never came, she felt a twisting sensation in her stomach. She frowned and rubbed it angrily. She felt it again, and, if it was possible, her eyes grew even wider. "Oh, God."_

"_Mrs. Stark?" the AI asked, almost sounding genuinely concerned. Pepper doubled over, clutching her abdomen._

"_Call Rhodey," she managed to choke out. "I need-" She collapsed on the floor, barely conscious. "…Hospital…"_

Barely conscious, Tony managed to jump onto Obadiah's suit and disconnect its visual system. The older man let out a cry of rage and grabbed him by the leg, swinging him onto the ground, which he hit with a hard crunch. Tony groaned, trying to keep stalling.

"Jarvis," he croaked, "Weapons status?" But he received no response. "Jarvis?" At that moment, he ducked to avoid Obadiah's swing as his head. His mask shut off as he rolled to the side. Tony shoved it off, and stared at the madness of the man he had once trusted as his mentor. He glanced down at the arc reactor on his chest.

_It's still glowing_, he reminded himself. _That's good. Better than last time, anyway. _

"Getting tired, Tony?" Obadiah boomed, grinning wildly. Though both men were slightly weak, their fight did not diminish the slightest.

"In your dreams, Stane," he growled back. "I'm not going to back down. And I have a feeling that you won't, either."

"You've always been smart, Tony," the older man said. Tony tried not to listen…tried to forget that Obadiah had ever been his friend…tried to forget that he had to kill his father's best friend for the sake of his family. "Howard always thought-"

"Don't you dare talk about Dad," Tony spat, circling Obadiah, who made the ground shake every time he tried to take a step. "You're not worthy to even-"

"What do you know about being worthy?" Obadiah hissed. "You never even realized that you were dishonoring him by destroying everything he stood for."

"You tried to have me killed," the younger man said, his face covered in sweat and blood. "Just so you could take over the company…all the while looking like the victim." He wiped sweat off his forehead, so only the blood remained. "But your plan didn't work. I survived. But your thirst for blood wasn't quenched. You tried to kill me yourself…twice in a day."

"Now, Tony-"

"I was always so blind," he said. "I was naïve before. But not anymore. I won't ignore my instincts again."

"If you ever get the chance," Obadiah said, reaching down, his hands aimed for Tony's neck. At the last second, Tony's eyes darted to a long piece of scrap metal in the corner, and he gritted his teeth. Diving out of the way, he landed in front of it. He smiled grimly, grabbing the rusty iron and holding it at the ready.

Obadiah turned around, but before he could say anything, Tony hurled the metal at his chest…and as the iron sank into the older man's heart, Obadiah stared at Tony with a look of shock.

"I didn't think I could do it either, Obie," Tony admitted quietly, as the man in the large suit crumpled to the ground, struggling to breathe. Tony knelt beside him. "But I can't risk my family's safety. I wish I could explain." Obadiah closed his eyes, hanging his neck to one side. The Iron Monger was dead.

And what surprised Tony the most was that something wet was on his cheek. They were tears. Frowning, he reached up and wiped them away. He closed his brown eyes and turned away from Obadiah's body.

_He deserved it_, he tried to convince himself. _He tried to kill me…he tried to kill Pepper. The world's a safer place without him_.

Tony looked skyward, and as he started to wonder how he would get home this time, a red, white, and blue blur came rocketing down from the clouds, landing in front of him.

"Great timing, Steve," he said with a grin, despite his grimy face and battered suit. "Get me out of here." The blond-haired superhero smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't die."

"And let you protect the whole world on your own?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, Cap, who do you take me for? I always want the credit, you know that."

"Same old Tony," Steve said with a sigh, his blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight. He grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him into the sky…to Malibu. "You've got an appointment that you can't afford to be late for."

His heart started to beat rapidly as he instantly knew what his friend meant.

_Pepper._

"Rhodey," Pepper managed weakly, nearly ripping her friend's arm out of its socket. Rhodey winced.

"Damn, Pepper," he muttered.

"Is Tony…okay…" she asked him softly, her large blue eyes focused on him, momentarily forgetting her pain. Rhodey opened his mouth, not sure what to say.

"I'm sure he is," he said. "He's Tony, isn't he? He's been through worse."

"But he…" Her sentence was cut short and she gasped in pain as a doctor burst through the door.

"Colonel, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said hurriedly. "I'm sorry." Rhodey released Pepper's hand and nodded silently.

"Of course, Doctor," he responded, opening the door and closing it behind him. He stared through the window.

_Damn, Tony…where are you? _

With a faint glimmer of hope, he pulled out his phone and dialed his friend's number. As it reached the fourth ring, Rhodey's heart began to sink. He listened to Tony's voicemail, though he felt that there was no point in leaving a message that Tony would never receive. He was about to hang up, when someone picked up.

"_Rhodey_?" a familiar voice asked, completely out of breath. "_That you_?"

"Tony?" he asked, his voice full of relief. "You're alive?"

"_Always the tone of surprise_," Tony grumbled, and Rhodey could hear some wind whistling in the background.

"You in the suit?"

"_Nope_," Tony answered. "_Driving down to the hospital. You're there, right_?"

"Yeah," Rhodey replied, biting his lip. "Look, man-"

"_Is Pepper all right_?"

"Aside from being in a considerable amount of pain and panicking because you're not here, she's fine," he responded calmly, fingering a patch on his shirt. "If I were you…I'd get down here quickly."

"_Already done_," Tony said, and Rhodey heard a car door slam shut. "_See you in a sec_." The line went dead, and Rhodey replaced his phone in his pocket. He felt a small hand grab at his hand, and he looked down, to find himself staring into the reproachful eyes of Tony and Pepper's six-year-old son.

"Rhodey?" he asked softly, his gaze fixed on Pepper's room.

"Yeah?"

"Is Mommy gonna be okay?" he questioned, his deep brown eyes turning on his father's best friend.

"Yeah, of course," Rhodey answered without hesitation. "She'll be fine." Jason eyed him doubtfully, but had most likely figured that there was no logical reason for him to be less than truthful.

"What about Dad?" the boy asked.

"I think he's all right," said a voice from behind them. Jason's eyes lit up and he raced into Tony's arms. "Missed you, kid."

"Missed you too, Daddy," he mumbled, his voice muffled by his father's shirt. He looked up and smiled. "But Mommy needs you now." Tony smiled as he set Jason on the floor and ruffled his hair, causing the boy to scowl.

"Room 60," Rhodey said, in answer to the other man's unasked question. "Jason's right."

"I know."

Tony slid into Pepper's room, where his eyes darted from the nurse standing in the back to his wife, who was lying in the bed, her eyes closed. He took a few tentative steps toward her and, sitting down on the chair beside her bed, gently grasped her hand. Her head turned around, and she sighed tiredly.

"Pepper," he whispered, and her eyes opened at the sound of his voice. She gasped and Tony quickly leaned over the bed to wrap her up in a hug.

"Oh, God, Tony…" she said quietly, kissing his forehead and then his lips. "You're alive."

He sat back and frowned, sighing. "Why does everyone seem so surprised?"

"Rhodey said that Cap came back…and something about you," Pepper said, her voice hoarse. "He wouldn't tell me what…so I assumed the worst. Every time I tried to ask…he brushed it off like it was nothing. Tony, I was so scared…"

"I know," he murmured, taking her frail hand in his. "I'm so sorry, Pep." The door opened, and Tony turned around. "So…what-" The doctor was focused on a small bundle in her arms, another doctor close behind her, carrying another.

"Mrs. Stark, would you like to-" She looked up, and slightly gasped when she saw Tony. "Oh…Mr. Stark…" He smiled.

"Sorry I'm late?" he offered, and she allowed him a small smile, handing him the first bundle. He gently took the blue blanket, and couldn't stop the large grin that was plastered onto his face once he saw his newborn son's tuft of light orange hair, and when the boy opened his eyes, Tony saw his clear blue eyes that Tony knew he had inherited from Pepper.

He carefully sat down on the edge of Pepper's bed and gently handed her their son, who had drifted back off to sleep. "He looks like you," Tony whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Disappointed?" she asked sleepily, and though her tone was teasing, he shook his head.

"No," he answered seriously. "Not at all." She smiled and stroked the boy's orange hair.

"James?" she asked, and Tony affirmed it with a nod.

"Yeah…" he said quietly, as he remembered how Rhodey had been his only friend for many years. And then his father… "James Howard."

Pepper continued to stare at their sleeping infant son, only to look up when Tony sat beside her holding a small pink bundle, grinning at her. "Looks like we got one of each," she commented as she passed James off to the one of the doctor to be checked up, and Tony carefully examined his only daughter for a moment by himself, before handing her to Pepper. She had light-colored orange hair and freckles that covered her nose, like her twin brother. And under her closed eyelids, Tony could tell that her eyes would be just as blue as her mother's. He smiled, and handed Pepper their daughter.

"Elizabeth," was the only thing she said, and she smiled at the girl's orange hair…so much like hers.

"I won't be the least bit surprised if she becomes the one to tell me to go to sleep at two in the morning," Tony teased.

"Well, maybe she'll have better luck than me," Pepper said with a grin. "She'll need some amazing gift, Tony. You're incredibly stubborn."

"She has it already," he murmured. "She's my daughter. That's all she needs."

"I have a feeling that she's inherited your stubbornness," Pepper said softly. She handed the infant girl back to her husband, who spent another moment gazing at his daughter.

"Elizabeth," he said quietly. "Elizabeth Maria." They both heard someone tap on the glass, and Tony looked up, his face splitting into a grin. He waved at Rhodey, who was wearing a smile, the size of the Sahara.

"_Someone_ must've told him," Pepper said, nudging Tony. "About James." He looked at her innocently.

"I didn't say _anything_," he promised. She raised her eyebrows.

"Sure, Tony," she said with a laugh. "Whatever you say."

Beside Rhodey were Pepper's parents, Richard and Elizabeth Potts. Richard was holding Jason, the boy waving at his parents enthusiastically. Tony and Pepper both waved back at him, sending each other sideways smiles.

"I love you, Virginia," Tony said, touching his lips to hers in a kiss full of sweet emotion. "My Pepper." She smiled.

"I love you, Anthony," she said, purposely using his full name, earning a heartwarming smile. After a moment, she said, "Remember how you told me…all those years ago…that you didn't have anybody but me?" Tony's face twisted into a wistful grin.

"You mean when I first made you change the Mark I chest piece," he said knowingly. Pepper nodded, letting out a small laugh. "And then…" he remembered, "Later…when you quit…"

"Briefly," she reminded him. Tony nodded.

"Briefly," he agreed. "You said that I was the only one you had."

"You were," she said gently. "You were the one part of my life that was constant…and that meant the world to me."

"But?" he questioned her, his eyebrows narrowing in thought, the smile vanishing from his face.

"But not anymore, Tony Stark," she said, he barely being able to hear her voice. "Not anymore." He nodded in agreement, his smile slowly reappearing.

"Never again," he said, kissing her cheek. "You're not all I have…now I have so much more. Thank you, Pep."

"For what?"

"Everything," he said simply. "For believing in me…for never giving up on me…for staying with me all these years. For everything."

And as he handed his daughter off to the doctor, Tony walked over to the window and opened it, letting the first of the morning light through. He smiled to himself as he watched Malibu slowly wake up, that day being just a typical one for everyone else.

_But not for me._

_Maybe…if there's time…I can get a few hours of sleep myself._

_But I doubt it. _

_Rhodey was right. We'll never change._

_That's a good thing…right?_

THE END

So what did you think of the final installment? (I'm excited that it's over, if you couldn't tell...)

If you guys have any ideas for future one-shots with James and Elizabeth, I really want to hear them. I've got one set up, but I'm definitely planning on writing more. I just can't get enough of these characters. :)

Please review!

And if anyone has any questions, by all means, send me a message. I'll definitely respond.

Thanks again,

William D. J. Watson


End file.
